Role Reversal
by Xandersnatch
Summary: Voldemort killed Harry in his 5th year, only, rather than moving on, Harry wakes up in another world where Neville is the Boy Who Lived and Harry is in Slytherin, but new world or not, old scars don't fade easily...Slash. R and R please.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope everyone's doing great and all, well this is technically my first proper fan fiction in a while, I hope you'll enjoy it, here's the full summary:**

_Harry Potter was always burdened with the responsibility of being the so-called 'Chosen One', on the day of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort kills him, but Harry doesn't die, instead he wakes up in a new world. In the world he awakens in, Neville Longbottom is the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was sorted into Slytherin and is now best friends with Draco Malfoy and Bree Selwyn, to makes things even worse, his parents are alive but in the same mental state Neville's were in the previous world._

**Disclaimer and Warnings: If I owned Harry Potter would I really be writing this? Really guys, common sense.**

**This will contain both slash and het pairings, if this bothers you, well you can go read Twilight.**

**Oh and by the way, the guys won't be super girly, this may be slash but it isn't proper yaoi, so don't expect crossdressing or bishounen boys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix's voice rang in my ears as I quickly turned to check her on her latest prey.

Stupefy. It wasn't a curse.

It was just a stunning spell, it normally wouldn't be used to kill.

But of course, this was Bellatrix LeStrange. Everything she did was fatal.

My eyes stung with bitter tears as before my eyes, Sirius gave me a last, weak smile and fell behind the curtain, I expected to hear a thud, that he'd be alive on the other side.

Nothing.

Not even a breath could be heard.

Not even a small thump.

"NO!" I shouted, trying to reach for him as Remus held me back. I didn't even have to look at him to know there were tears in his eyes.

We had just lost a comrade, a friend, a father figure.

A psychotic laugh filled the room, "the blood-traitor is dead!"

My whole world shattered upon hearing that, I knew they weren't close but how could you say that about your own family, and laugh!

I broke away from Remus and ran after her, tears cascading down my face with each taunt.

"Did you love him baby Potter?"

"I killed him! I killed my blood-traitor cousin! THE HALF-BREED LOVER IS DEAD!"

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

"COMING TO GET ME BABY POTTER?"

Memories of me hugging the one last remaining family member I had, a man who I had gone against time to save, a man who was supposed to be my second father, flashed inside my mind, I grasped my head in pain, a dark thought invading the once private sanctuary, only it wasn't quite mine anymore. Funny how my parents weren't enough, how Cedric and Sirius weren't enough, Voldemort wanted my mind as well.

Alright Tom, if that's the way you want it, "CRUCIO!" A red spark struck LeStrange and with a yelp, she fell to the ground, she turned to me and gaped, "y-you.. " she whimpered in fear.

Or so I thought.

"You filthy, idiotic half-blood", she shrieked with laughter, her once pathetic face now in a twisted expression of amusement, "YOU NEED TO MEAN IT POTTER!" She laughed in an icy tone, "dark magic needs to have real feeling behind it!"

"She's right Harry... maybe you should try again... she killed him... she deserves it."

I winced at the calm, ghostly voice that had echoed in my mind, "do it!"

I ignored Bellatrix and turned around as he appeared from the shadows, "expe-"

He grunted and with a wave of his hand, my wand fell to the floor, "so weak", he taunted me in a light, almost bored, tone.

"Harry Potter..."

A name I had loathed from the moment wizards spoke it with a glint of hope in their eyes.

"The boy who lived..."

A title people created just so they could push their fears onto a boy who barely knew anything about his own world.

About himself.

"Come to die..." He had now raised that bony looking wand of his and directed it to me, my breathing now heavy.

_I wish I was never the 'Boy Who Lived', I wish I could be just Harry._

A lone tear slid down my cheek as I closed my eyes, I'd miss Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Luna, they were the only people who ever truly saw the boy behind that fancy title.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hate how this turned out but this was the prologue only so I'm not that concerned, I'm just about to write chapter 1 now so yeah... um anyways if you guys read this before give me some tips? I know the style of this is repetitive, but it's only for the prologue so don't worry, it won't be like this in later chapters, also it will be longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually wrote this straight after the prologue so if I don't respond to a review that's why, also for some odd reason fan fiction is blocked in my country and I use a glitch version of the site, although it seems normal when I log in, so I will respond to reviews in Author Notes. **

**Onwards my owls. Oh and by the way, this is based on the books/movies themselves so there will be stuff I may sort of copy, but add my own stuff to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU'D BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME OR I WILL HEX YOUR TESTICLES OFF!"

Merlin's Beard.

I opened my eyes to see who the shrieking voice belonged to. Before me was a girl with black wavy hair with a straight full-fringe, grey slanted eyes and thick lashes, her arms folded across her chest, "well?" She demanded, reminding me of Molly Weasley.

I blinked a few times as she sighed, "are you alright?" she asked, concern entering her voice. What just happened? Voldemort killed me... I'm sure of it, yet here I was at Platform 9 and a 3/4 with some random girl.

"Um ... yeah, I'm fine ... who are you?"

The girl blinked at me a few times like I was crazy, but then laughed harshly and stuck a thumb to point at her chest, "why only your partner in crime since first year, BREE SELWYN! HAHAHA!" I blinked again and this time her eyes widened, "Merlin's Beard! You really don't remember do you? We need to see Snape as soon as we get to Hogwarts to figure out what's wrong with you, did your stupid muggle cousin hit you on the head or somethig? What a great start to our 6th year!"

"Sorry..." I winced and the girl, Bree, smiled, "what are you sorry for, come on let's go find Draco, his dad was sent to Azkaban thanks to Longbottom", she spat the name.

Draco? As in Malfoy? And Longbottom!

"Er, Neville Longbottom?" I asked, trying to keep the familiarity of the name out of my voice, Bree frowned, "yeah... him, the 'Boy Who Lived'", she sneered, "plays hero to anyone who'll whine to him and likes to interfere."

I gulped as Bree turned to me with a mocking smile, "say... how come you remember him but not me?"

I smiled nervously, "you looked familiar but I just couldn't find a name." It was true, I had seen her around before, but never knew her name.

"I see..." She grinned at me, almost knowingly, "well anyways, we need to get a compartment, whether Draco is here or not, he can suck it up and join us when he sees us."

I followed her onto the train, nervously returning waves from Slytherins who smiled at me, I'm no genius but it didn't take me long to figure out that in this twisted reality... I'm probably a Slytherin, or maybe the Ravenclaw son of a Death Eater...?

Bree sat down opposite me, both of us next to the window, "what do you think caused you to lose your memory?"

Before I could answer, a deep voice interjected, "probably offered to be Malfoy's lapdog, messed up and got cursed on the head for being such an idiot, what's the matter Potter? Malfoy didn't like your skills in bed?"

With an arm on the top of Bree's seat, was a young man about my age with short dark blond hair, his short fringe pushed up, hazel eyes and a toned build, oddly enough he had a small crescent scar on the left side of his head, wearing a lopsided grin on his face, it took me a while to register the fact that he had just insulted me, but before I could respond, Bree silently whipped her wand out and pointed it at the man, "fuck off Longbottom, Harry's not feeling well and we don't need you messing with his already fragile mind."

'If you were just murdered under an hour ago by your mortal enemy and then transported to some other world, your mind wold be fragile to', I said bitterly in my mind.

Wait. Longbottom?

THAT was Neville? No, Neville was chubby, nervous, and wouldn't even insult his greatest enemy, let alone in such a hostile and crude manner. Neville turned to me suddenly, his grin fading into a serious face, "you alright, Potter?"

"He's fine! Just piss off you Gryffindor git!" Bree hissed at Neville.

"Alright Selwyn, whatever", he snorted and then turned to me, "take care of yourself, Potter."

"Thanks", I mumbled and turned to Bree, who gave me a puzzled, yet concerned glance, "ignore him, he's just bitter that Hannah Abbott dumped him last year and he's taking his frustration out on you, as for him being caring, that's his 'hero' demeanor."

I just nodded, "oh Draco, there you are!" Bree smiled at Draco as he sat down next to her, looking paler than usual, "hey guys..." he greeted us, smiling at us both weakly.

It was odd, in my original reality, he was my enemy, now we're friends... I sighed nervously, Bree looked at me then Malfoy, "Draco... Something's wrong with Harry-"

"What happened? I bet it's Longbottom's fault!" He growled in frustration, and I was surprised to hear the concern in his voice.

"No, Draco, Longbottom has nothing to do with it, Harry's just had a bit of memory loss, we should take him to Snape, he'll have some potion to fix him up", the look in her eyes made it obvious to me that it would be best to not mention Neville to Malfoy at all.

He blinked at me, "so ... you don't remember us?" Malfoy's voice almost sounded hurt.

I jumped, it felt weird to be addressed with such a gentle tone from him, "um ... not really, just a bit."

Just as he was about to open his mouth the whole carriage was covered in black smoke, causing some girls to shriek in terror, as the smoke died down, Malfoy stood up, "what was that!" He hissed in a threatening tone.

Bree smiled lightly at him, "ignore it Draco, it was probably some git playing a prank", when Malfoy didn't respond she tried again, "come on Draco, sit down and relax... we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

"Hogwarts", Malfoy spat the name, "what a pathetic excuse for a school." At that remark both me and Bree turned to give him a weird look as if he had grown another head.

Despite the looks he earned from us, he continued, "I'd throw myself of the astronomy tower if I thought I'd have to continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, when I had finally found the courage to speak, Bree looked at me encouragingly, "let's just say I don't see myself wasting my time in Charms class next year, " Malfoy sneered at the table.

Blaise Zambini made a laughing noise from the compartment next to us, biting his lips in an attempt to not make a noise, "amused Blaise?" Malfoy asked him sternly, "we'll just see who's laughing in the end."

Bree and I exchanged looks, and then looked at Malfoy, the rest of the trip as awkwardly silent, Bree had informed me that Hedwig and my belongings were already at Hogwarts, which was a major relief.

When we finally arrived, it had felt like an eternity. Bree yawned and got up, "come on guys", she smiled and linked our arms, frowning when Malfoy didn't walk along with us, "you guys go on, " Malfoy instructed us, "I have something to take care of."

We both waved at him and walked onto the platform, "Merlin ... what's wrong with him?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation and to possibly figure out what was with Malfoy, "I don't know, I suppose he's feeling bitter about Longbottom getting his dad chucked into Azkaban, git."

As we approached the Hogwarts gates, I noticed there was an unusual amount of staff, some I'd never even seen before, Professor Flitwick was standing outside with a long list, asking students for their names, he looked sternly at Bree and I as he called out again, "names?"

Bree blinked, "Professor Flitwick you've known us for five years."

The dwarf went red, "no exceptions S-Selwyn!"

"Who are those people?" I asked, pointing at the new staff.

"Aurors ...security..." Professor Flitwick coughed, "anyways you two, off to the great hall!"

"Yes sir!" Bree saluted and grabbed me by the hand.

* * *

><p>After we had changed into our school robes (and my fears were confirmed, I'm in Slytherin now.), Bree and I made our way to the Slytherin table, greeting a smirking Malfoy, "what are you smiling about?" Bree nudged their shoulders together, Malfoy grinned, "wait for it ..."<p>

"What happened to your face!" I heard Hermoine's voice ask Neville, who was carrying a small, blood stained towel in his hand, holding it up to his nose, I couldn't help but feel a tug as I heard Hermoine's voice, I missed her and Ron, the latter of which was stuffing his face with pudding, typical.

"I'm fine Hermoine, really." Neville clenched his teeth and glared at Malfoy.

"Nice face Longbottom", Malfoy smirked, Neville only sneered in response, before he could open his mouth, the hustle and bustle of the hall died down as Dumbledore walked over to his podium.

"A merry evening to you all", Dumbledore's kind voice began, a twinkle suddenly illuminating his pale blue eyes, "first off, I'd like to introduce our newest member of staff, Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post, as Potions Master, meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape", at that, the entire Slytherin table, myself included (weirdly enough) started cheering, while the other houses didn't react at all, "now", Dumbledore took a deep breath, "as you all know, each of you was searched upon your arrival here, and you have the right to know why, there once was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, to all the world, a student like any other, his name, Tom Riddle." The name aroused the hall to break into mumbling, "of course, today he is known all over the world by another name, which is why as I stand here before you tonight, I am reminded by a sobering fact, every minute, every hour, this very minute perhaps... dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls, but in the end, their strongest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip!"

"That was cheerful", Bree smiled and got up, "come on guys, bed time, I'm beat."

Draco yawned and lead me to the boy's dorm as we waved goodnight to Bree, "you alright ... Draco?" I asked, hesitantly using his first name, "yeah Harry, I'm fine", he gave me a fake smile, once we reached the dorms I collapsed on the bed Draco told me was mine.

These are undeniable facts:

This world is possibly the reality in which Neville was marked by Voldemort as his equal.

I am no longer the Boy Who Lived, but pushed that burden onto Neville.

Tears stung my eyes, I didn't want it to happen like this...

"Night Harry", came Draco's voice.

"Night Draco.." I repeated in an empty voice.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first chapter, love it? Hate it? Anything I can improve? I'd love to hear your opinions, I will ignore flames but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be highly respected and I will act upon them. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed or/and added this story onto their alert/favorite list, I really appreciate and it encourages me to know people are reading this and enjoying it, secondly, I'd like to reply to your reviews, unfortunately the main site is blocked in my country so I can't use the 'reply to reviews' feature, so I will try to reply to your reviews here, in the order who reviewed:**

**iron-shadow: Thanks for being the first to review! I wish I had taken your advice actually and I might redo some chapters in the future (just minor edits) and will take your advice into consideration. As for Harry, he'll try to act inconspicuous for the time being, but certain characters, coughDUMBLEDOREcough, are interfering little ... things, and will sniff him out. Thanks again!**

**CHSgl09: I'm glad you're interested in it so far, hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!**

**pureangel86: Neville is very OOC in this story seeing as he is the BWL instead of Harry, meaning he'd probably go through what Harry went through years ago such as the Triwizard Tournament and other events, so he'd have to adapt and gain more confidence, thanks for the review!**

**dogsby: I'm glad you're interested in it so far, there is a reason Harry doesn't have this world's Harry's memories, I'm sorta trying to have him discover what kind of a person he was earlier on, as for his parents and the Dursely's, he ended up with them because the ministry saw it was best considering he had no other nearby relatives, I don't want to spoil, there will a pensieve scene where the sorting and various other scenes will be shown that will answer most, if not all, your questions, I was going to go with the whole first year thing but it's been done before and I thought this way might make it a bit more different, also certain characters will have changed for no reason based on their views, it's sort of like the concept of changing one thing in the past could change lots in the future, but you're right, some things are a bit difficult to see and such and I will work on that, Thanks for the review it was very eye opening to my own writing!**

**Again guys, thanks, I really appreciate it.**

**Neville: HARRY, GRAB MY PROPHECY!**

**Harry: *awkwardly grabs the prophecy which is inside Neville's pocket***

***Rainbow power.* CHAPTER 2! (that was lame.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

_Should I tell you?_

_Instead, promise me you won't tell anybody._

_Let's make a pinky promise._

_If you're lying, you'll have to swallow a thousand needles._

_- Super Scription of Data _

Have you ever woken up somewhere unfamiliar?

Like a hotel, an inn, or your friends house? Don't you always feel serene? You don't remember a thing for the first 10 seconds you're awake, until everything flows back into your mind like a tidal wave. "Oh Merlin," I moaned to myself, sitting upright on the bed and burying my face in my palms.

"What's the matter Harry, morning glory?" Came the sniggering voice of Malfoy, tha-

Wait... Harry? Since when did he ever call me- Oh right, I'm friends with the greasy ferret here. (Not that he wasn't nice ... in this world, well to me at least.) "Shut up, and go get me breakfast. I really don't want to go down to the hall."

"Not a chance, I'm not your valet, anyways we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Snape first, we don't want to be late just because you're to lazy to get dressed and get out of bed, aren't you excited?" Snape?

First thing in the morning?

Excited?

Was that a trick question? "Er ... yeah ... sure, whatever."

Draco (might as well get used to the git's name.) rolled his eyes, "you still don't remember shit do you?"

"Sort of, " I mumbled, finally getting up and undressing, noticing out of the corner of my eye how Draco flushed and looked away, "I remember who people are and everything, but just not what they mean to me," I said as I finally put on my school trousers, shirt, and Slytherin vest, not bothering for a robe. Draco walked over to me and extended his hand, "Draco Malfoy, your best friend since first year," he smiled warmly at me, I blinked, totally conflicted, my rival was my best friend... since first year? What happened? What was I like? There's only one way to find out.

I forced myself to grin, "Harry Potter," I took his hand and shook it, my head suddenly spinning, I blinked heavily a few times, causing Draco to look down at my face with a worried expression, "you alright?" He asked gently, I nodded in response, giving him a weak smile, "yeah ... just a bit drowsy, come on, let's go grab a bite and head off to D.A.D.A."

Draco didn't look convinced but was quiet as we walked up the dungeons and across the main entrance into the Great Hall, only asking me if I had my books and everything sorted once we entered the hall, "oh, and remember after the classes end for today, we should go see Snape about your memory problem", he added.

"He still hasn't recovered?"

We both jumped at the sudden voice behind us, Bree rolled her eyes, "and guys say girls are cowards? That's fucking rich."

Draco scoffed, "who the hell ever said that?"

"Some sexist Hufflepuff, I used my new Cherry-Testes hex, it turn's men's ... things into cherries." I had to gape at that, "how, in God's name, did you do that?"

"I invent spells, you should try doing the same once in a while," she said in a smug tone, making me notice how Bree was Hermoine gone bad, "now boys, let's go get your mistress something to eat because I'm hungrier than that pregnant Hufflepuff girl."

"You don't, ah, like Hufflepuffs much do you?" I asked in a low voice, as we sat down at the Slytherin table, Draco had to muffle a chuckle at the girl's Hufflepuff hatred. Bree snorted, "the house sounds like a cereal brand, who in the right mind would want to be in Hufflepuff?"

You can imagine my smirk as just after that comment, she reached for the cereal on the table, just as I was about to comment, she threw me a glance that immediately reminded me about the 'Cherry-Testes hex', as she liked to so very colorfully call it.

"I actually expected Longbottom to get into Hufflepuff," Draco sneered maliciously as Neville walked past us. Neville didn't seem particularly offended and responded coldly, "Hufflepuffs are hard-working, loyal and trustworthy, much better than being a vile," his eyes turned to Malfoy, then to Bree, "malicious," Bree just grinned proudly, and then he turned to me last, his normally warm hazel eyes turning to stone, "and not to mention pathetic, snake."

Pathetic? Before I could defend myself, Draco had gotten up with his wand pressed to Neville's throat, the whole hall was now watching the two.

Fuck, why did I feel so torn.

On one hand, Draco was a sensitive bastard, overreacting when it was him to had started the quarrel, and Neville was my friend, my true loyalties lie with him.

Right?

But this was another world, things have changed, I felt bitter all of a sudden.

"Draco, let him go. He's not worth the effort," I smiled at Draco, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bree watching the whole thing as if trying to psychoanalyze every small movement I made and how Draco would react. Draco withdrew and the rest of the hall seemed to blur, I couldn't even tell if they were watching or not anymore. I got up and lead Draco back to his seat. Neville watched this, amused, "I didn't know you cared about me so much Potter," he sniggered, I turned to face him, "I care about my friends... I'd rather not see them hurt or get into trouble," I faced Draco and Bree when I said the last part.

Funny. I don't even know who I am anymore, why did I stand up for Malfoy? He's cruel... I think.

Neville was a boy who I could sympathize with in the sense of our parents and our fate. No, this wasn't Neville was he? Neville was a quiet boy, chubby even, never held his head as high as this young man did, didn't have this young man's energy, but they both shared those eyes, the hair, the skin tone, the nose, even the height...

He was Neville, but not all at once. Before he could respond, Ron came over with Hermoine, "hey mate, let's go to class," he led Neville away by the arm. Neither Ron nor Hermoine threw us as much as a glance, making my heart twitch in pain a bit, nothing was ever going to be the same.

Bree sighed, "well that was ... interesting. Come on, we should head over to D.A.D.A, I'd rather not make Snape angry."

We all nodded in silent agreement and made our way to the classroom. I had wished to no longer be the Boy Who Lived, but I wasn't smart enough to think of the consequences.

* * *

><p>"Come on, here," Draco sat us at the back corner, we unpacked our things and placed them on the desk and awaited quietly for the lesson to begin. I gulped to myself, but decided to voice my fears, "I don't really remember my terms with Professor Snape," I turned from Bree to Draco, Bree snorted then smiled, "you're like his least favorite and favorite student at the same time, I personally don't get it but whatever, he practically loves you."<p>

Wow. Best friends with Malfoy and a Slytherin girl, AND on good terms with Snape?

What were the odds?

"I don't believe I asked you to take your books out yet Miss Granger," Snape hissed at Hermoine, he had just walked into the classroom, swiftly, silently.

Jesus Christ, can't he make a noise to indicate he's in the room?

"But Sir! Other students have taken out their books," Hermoine protested, Snape's eyes landed on us, lingering on me for a while before turning back to Hermoine, "well Miss Granger, Miss Selwyn along with Mr Potter and Malfoy are reading ahead rather than using their books as desk decorations. 15 Points from Gryffindor," he snapped, and the Gryffindors in the room started to mumble loudly, resulting in Snape banging Hermoine's book loudly on her desk, poor Hermoine.

"The Dark Arts," Snape began, twirling his robes as he walked over to the board, "is like a never ending abyss, in which all your petty nightmares reside, blooming as forsaken flowers over the damp ground in a cavern hidden deep within the realms of your very mind, each flower is varied and ever-changing. Fighting against the Dark Arts is like fighting a monster with an infinite amount of heads, each time you sever a head off, another grows back, quicker, more brutal, more dangerous than the one before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

I couldn't help but stare at Snape in utter awe, the Professor was speaking of the Dark Arts like it was a lover, describing it's beauty rather than focusing on teaching us how to defend ourselves against it, oddly enough though, I felt ...

Seduced. Taken in by the intoxicating images that overwhelmed my mind as I thought of myself as a dark wizard, imagine the pos-

Wait. Stop.

"Therefore, the defensive strategies you are to take must be as inventive and flexible as the Arts you wish to undo..."

I blinked to myself, how could I even be drawn in by dark magic? I blinked down at my book, flicking to a random page, gulping loudly.

"Harry, you alright?" Draco whispered, both him and Bree were staring at me with concerned looks on their faces. I started to smile shakily, "y-yeah..."

"Mr Potter are you alright?" Snape turned to me, his dull eyes scanning me for anything out of the ordinary and trying to peer into my eyes, or rather my mind. I gulped, "I'm fine Professor, thanks," I nodded at Snape and gave him a smile.

"...Very well. If you feel the need to, go along with Mr Malfoy or Miss Selwyn to Madam Pomfrey's. Anyways, as I was saying, you are all novices at non-verbal spels..."

"You sure you're alright, Harry?" Bree pressed on, I smiled at her and Draco, "I'm fine, really, just sort of tired."

"Now", Snape's loud voice caused us to snap our head's up, "you will all pair off and practice non-verbal spells, one of you will block the spell non-verbally while the other casts a simple jinx. Go."

Nobody needed to be told twice, we all paired off, Bree decided to go with Pansy while Draco and I practiced our spells.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Draco struck with his wand but I quickly waved my wand in time for the spell to dissolve, with a light crack, on the shield I produced, resulting in a blue, wave-like texture to materialize in front of my wand. "Very good Malfoy, Potter, 20 points to Slytherin," Snape murmured as he went around the class, awarding house points to any Slytherin pair who could barely pull the exercise off, me and Draco beamed at him and decided to switch so I cast the jinx and he blocked.

"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape sighed at Ron, "here, let me show you how it's done", suddenly, quicker than lighting he whipped his wand in Neville's direction, who quickly reached out, "Protego!"

Wow.

The spell was so powerful vibrations had caused Snape to lose his balance and hit a desk, he grunted and righted himself up, "Longbottom. Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _non-verbal _spells?"

"Yes," Neville said stiffly.

"Yes _sir_."

"You don't have to call me sir, Professor", Neville smirked, earning gasps from most of the students while some others chuckled.

I was honestly surprised. I mean I knew the Neville of this world was different, but until now I hadn't realized just how different he was from the Neville I knew. Could it be my fault?

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Snape said, "I do not take cheek from anyone, Longbottom ... not even the _Chosen One._"

Chosen One?

As soon as the bell rang, everyone cleared out except for Draco, Bree and myself.

"Professor, we were going to mention this to you earlier, but Harry lost his memories," Bree chewed on her bottom lip, "it was yesterday at Platform 9 and a 3/4s, he was normal one second, then he sort of went blank," she stared back at me.

"I see," Snape paused and looked at me, "Harry what is it that you don't or do remember?"

I flinched, I had never really heard him say my name, "well Professor, I remember the people around me, but don't remember my relations to them," that wasn't a complete lie.

"Hmm... Well, for now there ins't much I can do, I'll go see the headmaster about this and if we find some sort of cure, I shall call for you, until then, take care." He nodded at us and with a twirl of his robes, walked out.

"Well that's a relief! Snape is bound to find an answer!" Bree grinned at us, putting an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Draco said quietly, I smiled at him and he reciprocated. It was odd, but I think once you're in a position where you can see another's point of view, you can sympathize and almost understand why they act the way they do.

"Well well well, if it isn't the silver trio?" Neville was leaning against an archway with a lopsided grin on his face, Draco paled and Bree rolled her eyes, and I ...

I was confused, was I this annoying to Draco? Was I this annoying to anybody? Something deep within me stirred, "fuck off Longbottom, it's been a tiring day and your presence makes it worse," my eyes widened, did I really just say that? To my one of my closet (ex) friends?

"Potter, I don't get you," Neville frowned, "our parents were aurors together, your parents were nice, but you're nothing like them."

"You don't know two shits about me or my parents," I sneered, that was low, but wait, Bree mentioned my 'muggle cousin', were my parents dead?

"Leave us alone," I snapped and lead my new friends, who were glaring at him, away from the boy. A hand touched my my shoulder, causing jolts of electricity to pule across every part of my body, "sorry about them... your parents... I really am, I shouldn't have mentioned them, sorry," Neville actually sounded apologetic.

"For God's sa-" Draco was cut off by Bree, "stop. All of you. Harry, Draco, let's go to the common room, Longbottom, you should go to yours as well."

"Fine," he finally let go of my shoulder, making my body feel cold, "see you around ... Harry," he whispered before grinning and jogging off.

"What was that about?" Draco looked at me suspiciously, "Draco, shut up and buy us some Pumpkin Pasty's. NOW." Bree demanded before pushing us away from the now empty hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>My fingers hurt. xD I hope you guys like it.<strong>


End file.
